Hujan
by bakacitrus
Summary: Hinata yang pergelangan kakinya terkilir, duduk meringkuk menunggu Kageyama membawa bakpao daging di tengah hujan.


**Hujan **** Aochii**

**Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo, Haikyuu **** Haruichi Furudate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Buram. Fokus sepasang manik besar nan bulat berwarna oranye yang senada dengan surainya terhambat oleh titik-titik air yang mengalir turun di kaca jendela, dan digantikan oleh titik-titik air yang lain. sudah hampir satu jam pemuda itu duduk meringkuk di depan jendela, memandang ke arah jalanan yang beberapa sudutnya tergenang air hujan, sambil beberapa kali menyipitkan matanya berusaha mendapatkan fokusnya kembali di antara tetesan air yang seperti tirai. Menyerah dengan sepasang maniknya yang mulai berkedut lelah, kini manik berwarna oranye itu bergulir turun ke arah pergelangan kaki kananya yang membiru.

Tangan kecilnya yang sangat kuat saat memukul sebuah toss mematikan, mengusap pergelangan kakinya perlahan tidak suka dengan rasa sakit yang akan timbul jika ia mengusapnya terlalu keras. Walau sudah ekstra hati-hati, tetap saja saat ia mengusapnya rasa sakit itu timbul. Ia meringis lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Karena rasa bosan yang menguasainya, akhirnya si oranye, dengan tubuh yang kecil tetapi memendam bakat luar biasa bernama Hinata Shoyo ini memutuskan memikirkan apa yang salah dengan lompatannya sehingga membuat kakinya terkilir.

Pemuda yang menyandang julukan _Ousama no Court_ yang menyebabkan umpan dengan bakat luar biasa kebanggaan Karasuno tidak fokus selama beberapa hari. Kata-kata kasar yang selalu di keluarkan jika si surai oranye melakukan kesalahan, beberapa hari terakhir ini tidak di lakukan, mereka juga tidak pulang bersama lagi, sepasang manik biru kelamnya pun selalu bergulir ke arah lain saat Hinata menatapnya. Bibir mungil milik Hinata makin mengerucut saat ia mengingat-ingatnya. "Osama boge! Kau harus bertanggung jawab Kageyama boge!"

"Bertanggung jawab untuk apa Hinata boge?!" suara dingin nan mengintimidasi milik Kageyama Tobio menyeruak ke dalam telinga Hinata. Ia mengibaskan surai biru yang senada dengan sepasang maniknya itu guna menghilangkan titik-titik air hujan yang terjaring di surainya. Hinata mendadak kaku, ia tidak mengira Kageyama akan mendengar omelannya. "etto.. bertanggung jawab untuk bakpao daging?" Ia menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah dan langsung menampakan wajah bodoh menyebalkan miliknya.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Kageyama, selalu merasa kesal melihat kelakuan bocah satu ini. "Ini bentuk tanggung jawabku boge!" sebuah bakpao daging berhasil mendarat tepat di wajah Hinata dan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Mou.. Kageyama-kun, kau kasar pada orang yang sedang sakit tidak baik lho! Kau akan kena karma!" tidak terima dengan bakpao dagingnya yang dilempar tepat di wajahnya, surai oranye itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melahap bakpaonya dalam gigitan besar. "Kau cidera salah mu sendiri tau!" Kageyama ikut-ikutan mengerucutkan bibirny yang memang sudah lancip itu sambil melahap bakpao daging lainnya. "Jangan meniruku!", "Siapa yang meniru mu hah?!" kedua bakpao yang masing-masing tinggal setengah itu kini beratabrakan satu sama lain. Salahkan pasangan bodoh nan berisik ini karena sama-sama menudingkan bakpao mereka.

"Ini salah mu.. kau harus tanggung jawab Kageyama-kun" umpan dengan nomor punggung 10, kini memalingkan pandangannya kembali teringat dengan kelakuan Kageyama akhir-akhir ini. "Aku sudah bertanggung jawab. Kau pikir aku tidak kedinginan apa?! Menerobos hujan demi dirimu?!"

'_**Demi dirimu'**_

serangkaian kata nan pendek itu mampu membuat Hinata menoleh dalam sekejap dan memfokuskan sepasang manik oranyenya kearah baju, rambut, celana Kageyama yang basah dan sedikit menampakan otot-otot sempurnya yang tercetak di perutnya dan jangan lupakan dada bidangnya yang membuat pipi Hinata memerah panas. Kageyama memang rela menerobos hujan selebat itu demi dirinya.

'_**Ya, dia melakukannya demi dirimu seorang'**_

_**Lalu,**_

_**Kenapa ia menghindari mu akhir-akhir ini?**_

"Lalu.. Kenapa kau menghindari ku akhir-akhir ini?"

"Eh? Kau menyadarinya?" Kageyama menatap Hinata dengan wajah bodohnya, mengira ia ketahuan.

"Apanya?" pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan lain, lalu dijawab dengan pertanyaan lain juga, membuat Hinata ikut-ikutan memberikan wajah bodoh menyebalkannya.

"Boge Hinata! Jangan menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan pertanyaan!" surai biru yang mengkilat basah itu mencengkaram kedua pundak Hinata frustasi. "Ha..habis kau yang bertanya duluan! Memangnya kau kenapa sih? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Kenapa belakangan ini kau tidak pulang bersama ku?" serangkaian pertanyaan yang selama ini ia pendam, meluncur bak kereta api mengejar jam karna cuaca yang menyebabkan keberangkatannya tertunda.

"Jadi kau tidak tau ya," Kageyama terkekeh pelan, lega mengetahui hal yang berusaha ia sembunyikan tidak diketahui Hinata. "Oi apa yang "

Sepasang manik oranye itu membelakan matanya ketika sebuah tangan besar yang terasa dingin menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat fabrik basah itu menempel di tubuhnya. Kageyama menunduk mendapati surai oranye itu tepat di depan kepalanya. Mengecupnya, dan menyesap aroma manis Hinata yang menyeruak. "Hinata.. kau pasti lupa, hari ini peringatan saat aku menyatakan perasaan ku padamu dua bulan yang lalu?", "Dan karna itu aku berencana memberikan mu ini sebagai kejutan." Sambungnya sambil meraih bungkusan plastik di tasnya, membukanya lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Kageyama melingkarkan syal berwarna biru tua pada leher kecil Hinata, membuat surai serta sepasang manik oranyenya menyembul lucu. "Oranye memang paling pantas dengan biru tua," gumamnya pelan dengan senyum tipis di wajah ketusnya.

Ia masih belum sadar dari rasa kagetnya. Jemari lentiknya meremas kain biru tua itu, buatan Kageyama. Nampak sekali beberapa jahitan yang tidak rapi, siapa sangka seseorang sepertinya dapat membuat syal?. Mungkin terlihat klise, tetapi tujuan Kageyama membuatnya, agar Hinata yang jarang memakai syal itu tidak kedinginan. "A..Arigatou Kageyama, etto gomenne karna kelakuan mu aku jadi melupakan hari penting ini."

"Saa.. siapa pun yang melupakannya, ia akan mendapat hukuman." Tanpa diprediksi, Kageyama menggendong Hinata ala bridal style.

"Chotto sejak kapan ada peraturan seperti itu?!"

"Sejak aku memikirannya beberapa menit yang lalu boge," Kageyama menjawab dengan entengnya, sambil membawa Hinata ke kamar mandi tanpa mendengarkan ocehnnya, serta wajahnya yang sudah semerah apel.

_**Semua demi dirimu, akan kulakukan apapun.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

A/N: yuhuu~~ ini fic Aochii yang kedua, di fandom Haikyuu untuk menambah asupan KageHina di sana XD niatnya sih fluff lagi, tapi entah kerasa apa nggak XD dan kayaknya judulnya ggak nyambung sama ceritanya :'3

Jangan lupa RnR~

Ciao!


End file.
